


the first time he said i love you.

by kanzonia



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, dont come at me.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanzonia/pseuds/kanzonia
Summary: I LOVE YOU KYUN ! YOU'RE SO AMAZING ! AND I ENJOY TALKING TO YOU ABOUT OUR DAY AND BOUNCING NIJIAKA STUFF AROUND. CHUUS. I HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD DAY.





	the first time he said i love you.

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE YOU KYUN ! YOU'RE SO AMAZING ! AND I ENJOY TALKING TO YOU ABOUT OUR DAY AND BOUNCING NIJIAKA STUFF AROUND. CHUUS. I HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD DAY.

nijiaka kisses - IN NO PARTICULAR ORDER. 

kiss one. 

sun-rays filtered through light curtains, and nijimura groans as the bed creaks under akashi's weight. he's getting up and getting ready, and nijimura pulls him back to the bed. the air is chilly, and he misses the weight that's normally next to him as soon as akashi's rolling away. arms snake around the other's torso, where he pulls the other back to the bed, lips quirking in a secretive smile. "do you gotta go?" words mumbled into the other's back, and a sigh from akashi confirms that yes, of course he has to go, nijimura-san. that just doesn't work for him, and he starts to pepper kisses along the other's spine with the full content to make him stay in bed, take the day off and spend it with him. akashi pulls away, only to swoop in and leave a lingering kiss on nijimura's lip, a quiet whisper of later before he's getting out of bed and trotting away. dark hair hits the pillow as he sighs, and he wishes it was later already. 

 

kiss two. 

it's raining, akashi had forgotten his umbrella, ( and that's something to be shocked about right there, ) he thinks. the great akashi, forgetting something. lips quirk as he leans in, arm resting on the other's shoulders and his free hand holding out his umbrella towards the ground. "wanna walk together?" words jovial in nature, but akashi looks up at him and nijimura meets his eyes before wandering away. he knows the old saying, 'umbrella of love' and maybe it's right because akashi agrees and nijimura's holding the umbrella and his heart is thumping too wildly in his chest, that it feels like it's going to fly away at any given moment. he tightens his grip on the handle, sidestepping puddles and beginning to walk with the other making sure akashi doesn't get wet. ( his own shoulder is soaked, but he won't admit it. ) they walk in silence until akashi looks up, notices the wet spot and starts to chastise him. he pouts, but he listens and when they get to the end of the sidewalk where akashi turns and nijimura goes the opposite direction, he nearly drops the umbrella when the other leans up on his toes and kisses him. umbrella of love. most certainly. 

kiss three. 

akashi's studying too hard ; too hard for nijimura's liking and he's aiming to distract the other. at least enough that his nose isn't scrunched, and worry lines disappear. he starts by pulling akashi into his lap, and he doesn't say anything and the lines don't disappear but there's a curious spark behind carmine eyes and nijimura knows that he's made a bit of progress. a hand comes up to run across the other's face before pulling it towards him, and kissing him on the forehead, then the nose, then the jaw, and finally the lips. when he pulls away, akashi doesn't look nearly as stressed before, and he compliments himself on a job well done. well, until akashi starts kissing him again. 

 

kiss four. 

he kisses him and nijimura thinks it's the best kiss he's ever had. not that he's had that many, but a boy is curious and it's not like he's bad looking what so ever, so of course he's kissed others. akashi tastes like sweet apples and mint and he wants more, more -- but he forces himself to pull away, hands on the other's waist as embarrassment finally catches up to him. what a fool, akashi probably didn't even like him like that and yet here he is, just kissing him. "i'm sorry--- i didn't--" he's cut off by akashi pulling his head down, lips capturing his and teeth nipping at nijimura's lips. he's so fucked. 

kiss five. 

everything is soft, airy, light and nijimura feels like he can float right on out of akashi's house after getting approval from akashi's father to date the younger akashi. he had been called for a meeting, and had worn his best suit, ( which was nothing compared to akashi's best suit ) and he kept fiddling with the cuffs the entire time, uncomfortable in the outfit. ( it's not him, but for akashi? he'd wear it. ) tongue pushes at the back of his teeth as he sits there until the other gives approval, after messing up and cursing a multiple of times and wanting the ground to open just so he could sink in and never see the light of day again. so when the approval slips off the other's tongue, nijimura feels so much more relief than what he had expected to have. he bows in thanks and then leaves when he's dismissed. akashi pulls him to the side, kisses him and his eyes are soft and nijimura breathes out an i love you before kissing him. neither of them have the time to think about the fact that it was the first time nijimura had actually told akashi that he loved him.


End file.
